


Cranberry Sauce

by MrsSonBreigh



Series: KakaVege Week January 2018 [2]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Fluff, Food Fight, M/M, Thanksgiving, light cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 14:36:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13215849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsSonBreigh/pseuds/MrsSonBreigh
Summary: Vegeta hates participating in Earth holidays, but the food downstairs is calling to him.





	Cranberry Sauce

**Author's Note:**

> For KakaVege week!   
> December 31, Winter Holidays

The first November that Vegeta spent on Earth was an interesting one. No one thought about Thanksgiving until a few weeks beforehand. 

Two and a half Saiyans during a holiday specifically meant for eating? Bulma was going to have her hands full. She had hired caterers, who asked, “Isn't Thanksgiving supposed to be a meal cooked with family?”

To which she responded, “I'm paying you for the food, don't bother yourself with how I use it.” 

So when they hauled in about a metric ton of food a few hours before the party started, Bulma had to make herself busy with making it look like she did everything herself. 

Of course, Goku was the first to show up. He had had a few Thanksgivings with the Briefs family, and he would never pass up the opportunity for good food. He leaned against the wall, making conversation with Chichi and the busy Bulma. Gohan sat quietly in the den, reading. 

Vegeta crept from whatever hole he had been sulking in to see Kakarot’s whelp sitting on the couch with, _shocker_ , a book. Vegeta shook his head. Of course one of the smartest children on the planet had come from the dumbest man’s loins. 

Speak of the devil, he could hear Kakarot in the kitchen, talking a mile a minute about God knows what. Vegeta wanted anything but to go in there, but there was meat. He could smell it. It called to him too strongly to ignore.

“Woman.”

“Finally decided to come out, Vegeta? Good. You’re just in time for the party.”

Vegeta clicked his tongue, turning on his heel, “And that is my cue to leave.”

He could hear Kakarot laugh a bit before striding over to him fast enough to get in his way, “Are you suuure you wanna go, ‘Geta?”

“Kindly fuck off, Kakarot.”

Goku crossed his arms and tapped his foot, but his tone was mocking. “I guess that means I get all your helpings. Isn’t that right, Bulma?”

The woman played along, “Oh, of course, Goku dear. I wouldn’t even think of denying you of them.”

Vegeta snarled, turning back toward them. “What are you two blathering about?”

Goku hummed, distracted by the colorful array of food on the long dining table, “It’s Thanksgiving, ‘Geta! It’s my favorite holiday!”

Vegeta grimaced at the joy in Kakarot’s face, “Then I despise it. Have fun with your vexatious Earthling holidays.” He turned again, waving his hand as a mock goodbye.

Goku interrupted his leave once again, “Do you even know what Thanksgiving is, ‘Geta?”

Vegeta crossed his arms but resisted the urge to turn again. “No. Nor do I care. And if you call me that again I will personally see to it that you asphyxiate on your own viscera.”

Goku popped his tongue, “Oh, stop. I know you’d love this holiday. Even more than Halloween.”

That made Vegeta falter. He did find himself quite fond of that one. There was something incredibly charming about Earth’s version of ‘scary’.

“What makes you think that, Kakarot?”

Goku strolled over to him again, hands held childishly behind his back as he rocked back and forth from the ball to the heel of his foot, “It’s all about food.”

Vegeta eyed him in suspicion, “You’re meaning to tell me that Earthlings have dedicated an entire day to just… Eating?”

“Yah-huh!”

Vegeta scoffed, but uncrossed his arms, “Seems fabulously wasteful.”

Goku shook his head, “Nah, it’s fun! You should stay. It’s all just eating, anyway. You wouldn’t wanna miss that, would you?”

Vegeta felt himself falling into the trap Kakarot had set, and crossed his arms again, “I can eat anytime I please, sans your annoying friends.”

“But I’ll be there!”

Vegeta rolled his eyes and stalked off, “All the more reason to skip out. I would tell you where I’ll be, but I don’t want any of you idiots bothering me.”

He heard Goku huff in defeat and walk in the other direction, resuming his talk with his wife and friend.

Vegeta found himself back in his own room, pacing back and forth between his closet and the window on the far side of the room.

Why was he so anxious? The tight knot in his belly didn’t budge, even as he tried to punch it out. 

How long had it been since he left Kakarot in the kitchen? Twenty minutes? Half an hour? It didn’t matter. That gross feeling in his gut only got worse the longer he stayed cooped up in his quarters. 

Hunger. 

That’s what it was, ha! Not anxiety, he had simply denied himself food that day, and it was catching up to him.

He bit on his thumbnail and tapped his foot. He said he wouldn’t be joining the Earthlings for their pointless holiday. But, God, the hunger. 

A quick bite wouldn’t hurt anything.

He swiftly but calmly made his way to the kitchen, taking the steps downstairs two at a time. He strolled in, not wanting to seem too eager, and stopped.

That long dining table was filled with humans. ‘ _An infestation_ ’, he thought.

But the other glaring obstacle was the lack of available seats _away_ from Kakarot. The only one without a body was direct to the idiots left side, the placemat undisturbed and pristine.

Goku caught sight of the Prince from across the room and waved a bulky arm around, as if it wasn’t obvious enough what was happening.

“Hey, Vegeta! I knew you’d come down eventually!” He patted the backrest of the chair next to him, “There’s a free seat here, buddy!”

Vegeta sighed to himself and carefully made his way over to said chair, maneuvering around pulled out chairs and elbows to reach Kakarot’s side.

With a grimace he sat down, immediately crossing his arms and leaning back.

“Eat, Vegeta! Food’s delicious!”

Vegeta glared over to the other Saiyan, who was talking through half-chewed turkey. He cringed slightly in response, but complied and began piling all sorts of fodder onto the plate in front of him.

The smell was divine, he could say that much. That was one thing about Earthling food that he never got over. Just the aroma alone could make his stomach rumble in interest.

Forgetting his vendetta against Kakarot for a moment, he tucked in to enjoy the dinner set out, filling plate after plate with various meats and strange tangy jellies.

He paused at the jelly. What in the world? He shouted across the table to his hostess. “Woman,”

She looked up from her own plate in recognition, having the decency (that Kakarot lacked) to not speak with her mouth full.

“What is this substance?” He gestured to it with his fork.

“Oh, that’s cranberry sauce. Good, innit?”

Vegeta grunted in approval. Yet another of Earth’s cuisine that pleased him. 

He had almost forgotten the idiot beside him until they bumped elbows reaching for the same bowl of mashed potatoes. 

“Excuse you.” Vegeta said, shoving Kakarot away from him rudely.

Goku hummed and rubbed his left shoulder, pouting to Vegeta. He muttered, “My mistake, _Prince_.”

Vegeta felt his lips twitch. He wouldn’t dare do such a thing, in front of company, no less!

“Ex-cuse you, Kakarot?” He bit through gritted teeth.

Goku put up his hands in mock defense, “Oh, nothing. I just forgot to roll out the red carpet for His Majesty.”

Vegeta clenched his fist, rendering the fork in his hand to a useless lump of metal, “Don’t push it, Kakarot.”

Goku shrugged and turned away with a huff, “I didn’t expect the crowned Prince of a warrior race to be so touchy.”

Losing his cool completely, Vegeta stood and made a wide swinging left hook directly for Goku’s nose, managing to smack Yamcha in the back of the head in the process. Goku deflected the punch with considerable ease.

“You bastard!” Vegeta swung again, aiming for Goku’s stomach. He caught that attack as well, standing and shoving Vegeta off him with enough force to knock him back into poor Yamcha, who fell to the floor with a thud.

“Fucking-” Vegeta attacked again, moving in for a headbutt to Goku’s lower jaw. That one hit with a crack and Goku stumbled back, holding his muzzle in one hand and holding out the other to prevent Vegeta from coming any closer.

Goku popped his mouth back into place with a rough hand, moving it back and forth to ease the pain a bit.

“You’re a real piece of work, Vegeta.”

Nearly everyone at the table had stopped everything they were doing to watch the Saiyans, fixing to jet if anything went too south for safety. It seemed to be climbing that way once Vegeta’s anger pushed everything on the table a few inches and shattered a few glasses. Krillin and Yamcha were the first to evacuate, giving quick and hushed goodbyes before hurrying from the compound. 

Tien and Chiaotzu left soon after, followed by Master Roshi and Oolong. 

Gohan gave a nervous glance to his mother who looked borderline hysterical with fury. She grabbed onto his little wrist and dragged him from the house, not willing to deal with her husband's hijinks any further.

Piccolo, who had been standing in the corner with a glass of water, mumbled something unintelligible before downing the rest of his drink and setting the cup on the table. He was careful not to knock anything over with his shoulder pads as he stealthily crept from the kitchen. 

Only Bulma was left, fork still in hand with a dropped jaw. She was only shaken out of her stupor when Vegeta began to yell, sending more flatware to the floor. 

She scrambled out of the way, not willing to deal with a spat between a super Saiyan and a reckless Prince.

With the meat shields out of the house, Goku took control of the situation and held Vegeta by the wrist, maintaining intense eye contact as he slowly used his other hand to pick up a messy handful of mashed potatoes.

With a roar, he slapped the mush against the side of Vegeta’s head, potato flying in every direction. It landed on the walls and windows and all the way up to the ceiling.

Vegeta was dumbstruck for a moment before realizing what had happened and grabbed Kakarot by the collar, flinging him to the side and onto the table where the forgotten food lie.

Vegeta ruthlessly sunk his hand into the still steaming turkey and withdrew blistering hot stuffing, slapping Goku right back.

The brawl continued, Goku picking up an untouched pumpkin pie and slamming it into Vegeta’s face, covering him in the orange filling, Vegeta growled angrily, headbutting Goku again, head on, pushing him into a bowl of sweet potato.

Soon everything was covered in food, the table, the floor, the walls and the ceiling, but most importantly, the two Saiyans that found themselves stuck in a stalemate. Vegeta leaned over Goku, seething with rage and embarrassment. Goku huffed right back, the angry scowl on his face contorting it and making him look older than he really was.

Vegeta’s eyes flickered for a second. The spot of purple jelly on Kakarot’s cheek looked delicious and all too tempting.

No! He was in the middle of a fight, dammit! Food should be the last thing on his mind.

Yet, he had hardly eaten enough the quell his Saiyan appetite before Kakarot’s instigation, and damn, that cranberry sauce was so palatable. He found it harder and harder to ignore. 

He felt his features softening, his fight weakening and his rage calming into a dull knock in his chest.

“Vegeta?” Kakarot’s face had also melted away into its normal state, aside from the various foods covering it.

Vegeta lost himself in thought about the cranberry sauce, and before he could register what he was doing, he leaned down to take the clump of jelly into his mouth, sticking his tongue out for good measure.

He closed his eyes as he pulled up, savoring that unique taste.

Vegeta froze, as Kakarot had several moments ago.

Neither said anything, they just stared tensely at each other, waiting for the other to make a move. 

Goku steeled himself and took a risk. Besides, the casserole that had found its way onto Vegeta’s forehead was one of his favorites.

He pulled his arms up to coax Vegeta down by his neck, slowly freeing his skin of the delicious food.

After Goku had pulled away, they looked at each other again, slowly processing what was happening.

Vegeta, in a slow panic, searched Goku’s face for any sign of any emotion. Frankly, he didn’t care much what it was. His eyes stopped on a tiny fleck of purple, sitting at just above Goku’s top lip. Vegeta swallowed, figuring that it would happen eventually, anyway.

He pressed down onto Goku again, except a bit to the right of before. Their lips touched, Vegeta flicking his tongue to gather his treat, but he found another one far more heavenly.

Goku tasted absolutely amazing. The feel of his lips on his was overwhelming, and before much time passed, Vegeta pulled away, breathing hard and flushing. His blush was only hidden by the splatters of food all over him. 

With a blink, Goku launched himself forward, wrapping his thick arms around Vegeta and crushing him down into his chest. He kissed the Prince wantonly, daring to experiment with his tongue and lacing his fingers in the upswept hair.

Vegeta reciprocated, but not after freezing again. He found himself conflicted for obvious reasons, but the doubts soon melted away. The more Goku kissed him, the tighter he held on.

Vegeta pulled away enough to breathe.

“...Kakarot.”

“Vegeta.”

They sat and breathed hard together for a moment before Vegeta started a slow laugh in his chest.

“What is it?”

Vegeta shook his head, “I do think I like this holiday more than Halloween.”


End file.
